1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spigots and, more specifically, to a spigot for a coconut that provides easy access by consumers to the sterile coconut water within a coconut. The spigot is comprised of a conduit having a spike-tip on one end and a spout on the other with a through bore therebetween. A retaining ring is also provided as a stop for the spigot. A spigot cap is placed over the spigot and covered with a protective member.
The coconut having a spigot is provided to the consumer whereby the consumer gains access to the sterile coconut water by pushing the partially inserted spigot to its seated position.
Initially the spigot is inserted through the husk and into the coconut meat having a length of un-inserted conduit extending from the exterior. The spigot remains within the coconut meat until time of use maintaining the sterile condition of the coconut water until selective consumption by the consumer.
The present invention further provides for an optional air vent and straw that optionally provides for a filter to prevent pulp from being drawn into the straw.
Further provided are the additional elements of a coconut stand and handle mountable to the coconut and a spigot having a plunger movable from a fluid blocking position within the spigot to an unblocking position so that the coconut water can be poured into a glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other spigot devices designed for containers. While these spigots may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a spigot for a coconut that will allow a consumer to easily extract the sterile coconut water within a coconut
It is further desirable to use the coconut husk as opposed to re-packaging the coconut water since the husk is biodegradable and the coconut water remains sterile while contained within the husk